Teaching styles
Teaching styles are broad approaches to teaching within student-directed teaching. At its core, this approach is based around the five Teaching Styles developed by Don Green (B. Ed., Dip. Ed.). In his book, Teaching in Style, published in 1998, he outlines five different teaching styles that fit on a spectrum. The student then chooses the teaching style he or she prefers. The five Teaching Styles are as follows: Command, Task, Peer-Partner, Student-Teacher Contract, and Self-Directed.Green, Don. Teaching in Style. Sundre, AB: Green's Educational Consulting Services, 1998. Command In this style, the teacher teaches the objectives step by step and outlines the practice to be completed. This style consists of formal instruction and guided practice with the student being directed as to what they will do during the class time allocated to the subject being studied.Green, Don. Teaching in Style. Sundre, AB: Green's Educational Consulting Services, 1998. Pp 16. This mode of instruction most closely resembles what is available in the public system. Task This is similar to Command, except that the student is now given some choice in the practice necessary to master the objectives. In Task, the student will demonstrate his/her ability to select the amount, kind and complexity of the practice to be done to complete the objectives. Peer-Partner In this style, students form partnerships with one other student and work together on the objectives. They receive no formal instruction unless they ask for it, and may decide to listen to some or all of the formal lesson or to work on the objectives without any teacher help. Students who choose this style must be able to teach each other, to engage in discussion, and then come to a consensus, to stay focused and to make good decisions about the practice necessary to master the objectives.Green, Don. Teaching in Style. Sundre, AB: Green's Educational Consulting Services, 1998. Pp 17. Student-Teacher Contract This style is especially suited for students who want to work by themselves but who need some structure to keep them focused. The student completes a written contract outlining the objective, how they are going to master the objective and how long it will take them. The contract must be agreed upon with the teacher and signed by both the student and teacher prior to the student beginning the work. Self-Directed This style is selected by students who make independent decisions, have a good understanding of how they learn and who are self-motivated. These students are in fact beginning to individualize their learning and to compact the curriculum. They usually complete the unit several periods before the Command and Task students which results in their having Earned Time. This is time available to a student who has selected Peer-Partner, Student-Teacher Contract or Self-Directed teaching style and who has completed the objectives of a unit in less time than allocated for the unit. In Earned Time, a student can work in an area of high interest, demonstrating high-level thinking and new learning. The choice is not not to work, but rather to take part in a passion area directly related to the student's ability and interest. The passion area need not be related to the subject in which the student earned the time.Green, Don. Teaching in Style. Sundre, AB: Green's Educational Consulting Services, 1998. Pp 17-18. See also *Teaching methods References Further reading Category:Teaching Category:Teaching styles